The present invention relates to a photocopying apparatus wherein two mirror assemblies are moved at certain speeds past a stationary document and direct images of successive portions thereof onto a moving photosensitive material, and more particularly to a photocopying apparatus of a type wherein successive portions of an original document are scanned and images of the successive portions are transmitted by optical means, comprising first and second mirrors, which are moved parallel to the original document, and of which the second mirror is moved at half the speed of the first mirror, onto a photosensitive material which is moved in a horizontal or a vertical plane, the speeds of the mirrors and of the photosensitive material being in definite ratios.
There is known a type of photocopying apparatus wherein a first mirror, together with a light source, is moved horizontally past a document to be copied, and directs images of successive portions thereof onto a second mirror, or mirror assembly, which is moved horizontally at half the speed of the first mirror, and directs the document images through an optical means comprising, for example, a fixed lens, onto a moving photosensitive material. A requirement in this type of photocopying apparatus is that the first and second mirrors, or mirror assemblies, be moved horizontally along a straight line below a document to be copied. Conventional drive means include, for example, clutch-transmission means, and cable lines and pulleys by which the first and second mirrors are driven. A particular problem associated with conventional mirror drive means in photocopying apparatus is that at the start of a photocopying process, the impact of initial drive supplied to the mirror can cause the mirrors to shake slightly, which results in the production of blurred photocopies, as well as being the source of noise and increased wear.